


Sweet Oblivious

by galaxyblueflame



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cashton, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oblivious Luke, Oblivious Michael, Smut, gay af, innocent michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: In where Luke is oblivious to just how pretty his childhood friend is, until somebody points it outIn where Michael is oblivious to everything, until Luke decides to corrupt him





	1. Chapter 1

-=+=- Luke -=+=-

"So tell me again why we have to babysit your kid friend?" Ashton sighed, sitting down at the lunch table. I roll my eyes at him, throwing a french fry at him.

"It's his first day at such a big school and he was nervous!" I glare at Ashton.

"But you know I hate freshmen! I hate kids in general tbh!" He whined, plopping his head on his hand as he nibbles a fry.

"First off, he may be a kid but he's the sweetest thing ever so be nice! Secondly, did you just say tbh in an actual conversation??" I snort, shaking my head. "Wait I see him, okay seriously be nice!"

"I'll play nice, for now!" Ashton said, holding up his hands. I call over to Mikey, laughing at how clueless he looked in the big cafeteria. He was looking around, clutching his new skirt anxiously.

"Mikey, over here!" I yell, waving my hand. His face lit up when seeing me, quickly rushing over here.

"Lukey!" He squeals excitedly, hugging me tightly. I chuckle, patting his hair. He recently dyed it lilac, it was pretty.

"Hey kiddo." I say, hugging him back. "Now that you know where I am, why don't you go grab some lunch?"

"But school lunch is always so icky!" Mikey says, face twisting in disgust. I sigh, giving him a couple dollars from my pocket.

"Here, get something from the vending machine, and Michael please at least try to make it somewhat healthy?" I beg, watching as he nods clearly not paying what I said any mind. He scurries off quickly, going to get junk food I guess. I roll my eyes, glancing back over to Ashton. His eyes were wide, wordlessly looking back and forth from me to where Mikey left. "What's up with you??"

"Dude, you didn't tell me your nerd friend was hot!!" Ashton yelled, trying to get a look at where Mikey had wondered off to. My eyes widened at that.

"Excuse me?! Mikey is not hot!!" I yell, scoffing. Cute? Yes, he's an adorable kid! But hot??? No way! He's still practically a tiny baby!

"Are you blind or something?? Have you not noticed those curves??"

"That's my friend you're talking about! He's basically like my baby brother!" I yell, hitting Ashton over the head. What curves?! He's like five!!

"Ouch no need to be so harsh!" Ashton whined, rubbing his head. "Just saying, but he so has ds lips (dick sucking lips)"

"Dude what the fuck, Mikey does not have ds lips!!" I say, grossed out.

"What's ds??" Mikey piped up, coming back to the table. Fuck, he wasn't suppose to hear us!

"Well kitten-" Ashton started, but I quickly interrupted. No way in hell was he going to ruin this child's innocence!

"Dinosaur suckers!!" I say, giving Michael a smile. Please believe me!!

"You silly, of course I don't have dino sucker lips!! Though I would love dino suckers.... lukey please buy me dino suckers!!" He pleaded, pouting up at me.

"Maybe later, Mikey..." I chuckle softly, looking over what he got. A hunnybun, and some chocolate milk. "Mikey didn't I say healthy??" I chastised, frowning at him.

"You said somewhat healthy!!" He giggled. "And well milk has good calcium for your bones! Also sugar is good for your body to help you run on energy and help you focus in class lukey!! It's for my academics lukey!!"

"Kittens got a point." Ashton so helpfully inputted, making me glare at him.

"At least eat some fruit." I sigh, handing him my orange. Mikey pouted, taking it and putting it to the side. He just hummed as he went on eating his hunny bun, getting icing all over his mouth. I chuckle, rolling my eyes at how messy this kid was. I notice Ashton intensely staring at Mikey, and okay I am weirded out. I lean over to him, and whisper, "Ashton, why're you looking at Michael like that?? It's getting creepy."

"Do you seriously not see what I see?!" Ashton says, looking at me in angered confusion.

"Uh?? A messy child???" I say, confused myself. Ashton sighs angrily, rolling my eyes.

"How can you be so oblivious?? That 'child' is too erotic for the love of! He's literally sucking off his fingers, luke how do you not see the seductiveness?!" Ashton complains, getting annoyed with me. I feel like I should keep Mikey far far away from Ashton.... 

I glance over at Michael, not sure what I expected to see from what Ashton has said. Mikey was just cleaning the icing off of his fingers.

"I don't know how you can see that as erotic Ashton, maybe your teen hormones are just acting up." I say blandly, biting a fry. That's when I see Mikey shove two whole fingers into his mouth, making me instantly choke on my fry. Okay just maybe I can see why Ashton thought it was somewhat dirty. Mikey looked at me in alarm, taking his fingers out of his mouth.

"Lukey are you okay?!" He squeaks out, eyeing me worriedly. Ashton covered his mouth, trying to muffle his snorts, making me elbow him in the side.

"Jus-just fine!" I say, coughing a bit.

"Are you sure?? You wanna sip of my milk??" Mikey says, holding his chocolate milk in my direction. I laugh, shaking me head.

"No Mikey, it's fine, food just went down the wrong pipe!" Michael slowly nods, bringing his straw up to his lips, going back to enjoying his milk.

"Told you man, he's seductive!" Ashton hisses, laughing at me. I jab him roughly in the side again, glaring at him.

"It only looked dirty because you put it in my head! He was just innocently cleaning his hands! Nothing seductive what so ever!"

"Sure Luke, whatever helps you sleep at night!" Ashton chuckled, taking one of my fries and eating it.


	2. What's a twink

**Kitten:** Lukeyyyyy

 

 **Kitten:** Lukey wake up!!!

 

 **Lukey:** What is it Mikey?? 

 

 **Kitten:** Hehe yay you answered! Can you pretty pretty pretty please take me to the park??

 

 **Lukey:** But sleep

 

 **Kitten:** But Lukey... I was really looking forward to spending time with you :(

 

 **Lukey:** Fine, let me get ready, I'll be over in an hour

 

 **Kitten:** Yaaaay you're the best <3

 

 

 

I sigh, turning my phone off. I look down at my bed, really not wanting to get out of it and brace the world. Why must I be such a sucker for this kid?? He's just too cute for his own good! Grumbling, I finally convince myself to get out of the warmness that is my bed. What should I even wear? Wait, why do I even care, it's just Mikey. Quickly grabbing whatever was clean, I head into my bathroom. I play my pandora playlist, clutching my heart when Cancer came on. It is too early for these feels!!!

 

 

 

-=+=- Mikey -=+=-

 

I lightly hum a tune, as I ruffle through my clothes. Should I wear a skirt?? Oooh how about the new dress mummy bought me! I giggle, going to fetch it out of my closet. I love it, it's so pretty! It was this form-fitting white dress with a black grid pattern on it. I quickly strip out of my clothes, going to my panties drawer. I slip on my favorite pair of lilac lace panties, loving the way they felt. Lance always made me feel extra pretty! Putting on my dress, I wonder if I should wear my kneehighs or no. Shaking my head, I settle on my babydoll socks. Admiring my outfit, I just know I had to take a picture for my instagram. Sssshhhh don't tell Lukey! He doesn't think I should be exposed to the instagram world, but people always tell me how pretty I look! I go over to my full length mirror, snapping a few pictures until I finally got a picture I liked. Giggling, I go to add some filters and upload it. Tilting my head in confusion, I see somebody has requested to chat with me.

 

 **DaddyPat:** Hey babygirl

 

 **KittenMikey:** I'm not a girl

 

 **DaddyPat:** Then hey babyboy

 

 **DaddyPat:** Can I just say you are beautiful

 

 **KittenMikey:** Oh, thank you :)

 

 **DaddyPat:** You're such a twink, it's so sexy

 

 **KittenMikey:** Uh...thanks???

 

 **DaddyPat:** I'd love to see your pretty little dick

 

 **KittenMikey:** Oh would you look at that?? You just bought yourself a oneway ticket to block city!!

 

 

 

What is wrong with people?!?! You can't just tell people that! I shriek, throwing my phone on my bed. Wait, what even is a twink?? I'll ask Lukey. Speaking of Lukey, I hear my mummy calling me down for him. Grabbing my phone, I quickly slip on my black jelly shoes. 

"Lukey!" I yell, launching myself at him. He gasps in surprise, taking a couple steps to balance himself. I giggle, burying my face in his chest. He smells so good.

 

 

-=+=- Luke -=+=-

 

I stare down at the small boy in my arms, smiling fondly. 

"Hey bub, ready to go??" I ask, chuckling when his face lights up. He quickly nods, grabbing my hand.

"Bye mummy, Lukey is taking me to the park!" He calls out to Karen. She smiled, waving her hand for us to go have fun.

 

 

Once we arrived at the park, Mikey instantly ran towards the swings. He was laughing with joy, looking utterly adorable. I can't believe Ashton tried to make such a pure angel seem so perverted! I slowly walk over to him, smiling.

"Push me pleaaaaseeeee!!" Michael begged, giving me the big puppy eyes. I practically melted under his gaze, instantly giving in. He giggles excitedly, kicking his feet out to get even higher. "Look Lukey!! It's like I'm flying!!" It swelled my heart to see somebody enjoying something so endearingly. Michael was just so happy about it, he had this huge smile on his face making his eyes shine brightly. Honestly, he was beautiful.

 

"I see that kiddo, you're actually tall for once." I joke, smirking when Mikey huffed pouting. He hates when I mention his small stature of 5'2, but I couldn't help it it was so utterly adorable. He looked even more tiny when he was next to my 6'2 frame. Most people mistook him for being younger, because of that.

 

"I'm not  _that_ short Lukey!" He pouted, making me coo internally. Suddenly his face brightened up in realization. "OH YEAH!! Lukey, I have a question!" He smiled back at me, as I pushed him even higher, loving how he squealed. He was such an adorable kid, sometimes it's hard to believe he's even real.

 

"What is it sweetheart?" Mikey blushed at the nickname, he has always secretly loved when I called him that. 

 

"What's a twink?" He innocently asks, turning to look back at me. My eyes widened in shock.  _WHAT?!_ Where has this pure boy heard such a word!! Was he talking to Ashton secretly??

 

"Uh why?" I ask lamely, not sure how to respond. Mikey just hummed innocently, pumping out his legs, giggling when he reaches the peak.

 

"Well some person called me it!" He gasps, looking at me worriedly "Is it a bad word Lukey?? Because if it is 'm sorry!!" This boy is so innocent, oh my lord. He doesn't like swearing, it is so precious to see him freak out when he accidentally says a somewhat bad word like crap. He's just too much of a good boy, but that's what I love about him. In a completely platonic little brother kind of way, of course.

 

"No it's not bad per say, it's kind of like a very adorable man, like you! It just means very cute, a bit on the feminine side." Okay, I don't have to completely tell him what it means, he's too innocent.

 

"Oh! Hehe so he was just calling me cute! That was nice of him, too bad he was nasty!"

 

"What do you mean nasty?" I ask, instantly getting worried. I stop pushing him, making Mikey pout.

 

"He just said some dirty words, so I blocked him. Don't worry, it's no big deal Lukey!!" No big deal?? Some  _perv_ was talking like that to an innocent child!! "Can we get those dino lollies now Lukey?? I've been very good!!" I sigh, just letting it go. 

 

"Sure bub, let's go get you those lollies" Mikey squeals excitedly, jumping off of the swings. Let's just hope he doesn't notice there isn't such a thing as dinosaur suckers..... 


	3. KittenMikey

-=+=- Luke -=+=-

 

"I hate you Ash." I sigh, flopping down on the couch next to Ashton. He rolled his eyes, focusing on his game.

 

"What did I do this time?" Ashton mumbled, scowling when he, yet again, fell off of rainbow road. This would be the third time in the last few minutes. He pouted, clearly getting annoyed with the game.

 

"You are ruining the innocent image of Michael!" I yell, throwing my hands up in frustration. Ever since Ashton talked like that about Mikey, I've seen him in a new light, a not so pure light. It isn't right, he's a  _kid_ for fucks sake! Before, he was just some cute kid neighbor! Now, all I see is his plump red lips, the roundness of his bottom, how he looks in those short skirts....  _Luke no stop!!!_ He hated how his thought process was as of late, and it's all Ashton's fault!

 

"I just stated the obvious." Ashton said, shrugging. Finally, he turned off the game to face me. "Clearly he's pretty, and it's pretty obvious he knows it." Now, that got me confused. What is he talking about, Michael is the cutest shy kid ever.

 

"What do you mean??"

 

"Haven't you seen his instagram?" Ashton asked, looking confused. Um what??? I chuckle, shaking my head. Ashton was wrong, he had to be! 

 

"Michael doesn't have an instagram." I inform him, rolling my eyes. I'd be surprised if Mikey even  _knew_ what instagram was. Plus, I warned him not to get one, as he'd get bad guys trying to interact with him. Mikey doesn't like bad guys. It was Ashton's turn to chuckle at me. He quickly signs into his phone, going to the little app. He types something on it, before showing me it. Right there, dozens of pictures were shown.  _Pictures of Michael._ My eyes widen at that.

 

"Then what is this?" I couldn't wrap my mind behind this. Why does Mikey have an instagram? Why didn't he tell me?? I take Ashton's phone, scrolling through Michaels pics. Anger slowly pulls in my gut. Some pictures were defiantly inappropriate. He was a child, what was he doing posting pictures of him in skin tight clothes?! And was that a bra pic i just saw?!?!

 

"I got to go." I say, jaw clenching. I pack up my things, going towards the door. Ashton called out to me, but I ignored him. I only had one thought in mind, _I was going to go pay Michael a visit._ Annoyingly, I rode my skateboard over to Ashton's, so I was stuck taking that to Michael's place. All that was running in my mind were those pictures! Nobody of his age should be posting those!! What made me even angrier was that I felt some type of way, and that was just plain wrong.

 

Seeing his house come into view, I picked up my pace. Coming to his porch, I take a couple breaths to calm myself. _Okay Luke, play it cool._ Letting out a deep breath, I slowly bring my hand up to knock. For some reason, I was nervous. I had no reason to be! I was just going to confront Michael out of concern! Karen opened the door, smiling when she saw it was me.

 

"Luke, hi! How've you been?" She asked, moving to let me in. I give her a tight smile, telling her I was fine. Now I love Karen, almost like she was my own mother, but now wasn't the time for idle chit chat.

 

"I just came to see Mikey." I awkwardly say, pointing towards the staircase. She nods, quickly ushering me towards the stairs.

 

"Go on, I need to go back to cooking!" She giggles, giving me a soft smile. "You're welcomed to stay for dinner by the way!" I just nod, going upstairs to Michael's room. Not bothering to knock, I walk straight in.

 

"Okay babe, we need to talk." I say, taking in my surroundings. I was met with a partially naked Michael. He was standing there in these frilly blue panties, matching his blue lace bra. Mikey's face slowly went red as he realized what exactly was going on. He let out a scream, diving under his duvet covers. I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Things were a bit  _tight_ underneath, if you know what I mean. But, I was here for a mission. I awkwardly clear my throat, taking tentative steps towards Michaels shaking form. "Mikey." I slowly mutter, comfortingly rubbing his back.

 

"This is so embarrassing, I could just die!" His muffled response came from under his blanket. I chuckled at his dramatisism.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't knock princess, but I need to talk to you about something important." I mutter softly, not wanting to scare the poor boy. He stuck his head out, looking up at me with teary eyes. He was just so pretty, I couldn't help but smile down at him, carding my fingers through his now pink hair.

 

"What is it?" He quietly said, scared. He was clearly nervous on why I suddenly needed to talk seriously, poor baby and his anxiety. I chuckle, playing with his hair, watching him relax slowly. I didn't want him to be so terrified.

 

"Well Michael.... I saw something interesting today..." I start off, glancing down at him, seeing how he had an adorable confused face on. I internally coo at that. "Does KittenMikey ring any bells?" Instantly, Michaels face paled even more so. His eyes widened, like a deer caught in the highlights.

 

"I-I'm sorry Lukey!! I j-just wanted t-to feel pretty!!" He whimpered, frowning. I instantly pull him into a hug, seeing as he looked ready to cry.

 

"Hey baby don't cry, it's okay!" I hush, rubbing his back. He clutches my shirt tightly, cuddling into my chest. "I would have just liked to know." Mikey peeked up at me, eyelashes lightly damp from tears, and I swear I've never seen something more beautiful...

 

"S-so you're okay with it? My instagram I mean?" He asks softly, biting his bottom lip nervously. That was a habit he had when he was anxious. Normally I found it adorable, but when a literal angel is sitting in your lap practically naked...it made some  _things_ difficult.

 

"Yes princess, I would just like to be kept in the loop about these kinds of things." I sigh, kissing the top of his forehead lightly, making him giggle. "Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

 

"No Lukey!" He giggled, smiling up at me, making my heart flutter. He really was stunning...


	4. Cally

-=+=- Mikey -=+=-

 

I was walking down the school hall, when something caught my eye. More like someone, there was a boy. He looked to be around my age, and he was wearing the cutest skirt ever! Letting out a squeal, I rushed over.

"I love your skirt, where'd you get it??" The boy jumped a bit, shocked somebody would suddenly speak to him. He smiled sweetly down to me, blushing a bit.

 

"O-oh thanks, I got i-it from hot topic!" I should really go to hot topic more, but I always end up spending all of my money there!

 

"That's cool, I so want one! Oh I'm Mikey by the way!" 

 

"I-I'm Calum." I feel like we will make great friends....

 

~Lunch time ~

 

I tugged on Calum's hand, dragging him towards the lunch table. 

"C'mon Cally!! I wanna introduce to my friends!" I exclaim excitedly, letting out a bubbly giggle. Calum nibbled on his lip, a nervous habit he had.

 

"B-but what if th-they don't like m-me?" He stuttered, anxiety practically rolling off of his body. I pouted, turning towards him. I rub my thumb over his hand comfortingly, something Luke would do to me to calm my nerves.

 

"Hey no, they'll love you, I promise!" I smile up at the boy, watching him slowly nod. I take his hand and make my way around the mass of students going straight to the table. Spotting the two older boys, I start waving. "Lukey Ashy look! I made a new friend!" I call out, stopping in front of them. Calum had a blush covering his face, shrinking behind me. I sit down next to Luke, leaving Calum to sit next to Ashton.

 

-=+=- Ashton -=+=-

 

I watch the cute boy slowly sit next to me, fiddling with his skirt. It was utterly adorable in my opinion. 

"Hey puppy, I'm Ashton." I smirk, sliding closer to him. His face flares up bright red, making me chuckle. He seems so innocent, makes me want to corrupt him.

 

"I-I'm Calum." The boy mumbled, peaking up at me through his eyelashes. My breath caught in my throat a bit. I so have to make this boy mine, he's perfect.


End file.
